Leaf springs and leaf spring assemblies, sometimes referred to as Hotchkiss suspensions, refer to beams or laminations of beams used as springs. An axle, or other unsprung component, is suspended relative to the leaf spring. The bending of the leaves provides a cushioning or spring effect.